


The Stock Market’s Crashing.

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid ass pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stock Market’s Crashing.

Ray and Joel were sitting comfortably on the couch, Ray slowly sinking into the pillows behind him, playing a new xbox game intently, while Joel was nursing a beer next to him, his hands on Ray’s knee. A smile crept up on Joel’s face as he rubbed his hand on Ray’s leg, slowly getting higher and higher until the younger shot him a glare and paused the game.

“Ray,” Joel began, Ray sighed, “I bet I could make your dick rise higher than the stock market.” Ray chuckled a little, he knew if he laughed to hard Joel would get encouraged.

“Aren’t we in a recession Joel?” Joel pouted, muttered something and went back to nursing his beer.

“Ray,” Joel started up again after a few minutes, “I’m like a natural monopoly. I’m big enough to supply the entire market.” He offered Ray an eyebrow wiggle that sent Ray into a laughing fit while his character in game screeched and died. Ray restarted the checkpoint again before telling Joel to be patient while he tried to get this achievement. Joel, however, was not patient. Joel rested his hand on Ray’s inner thigh, looked him straight in his eyes and said, without laughing, “When would you like to receive your stimulus package?” Ray then heard the audible screech of his character dying, again, the younger groaned and restarted his checkpoint.

“Joel!” Ray snapped, biting his lip before continuing, “I swear to fucking God, let me get this achievement and then I’m all yours okay?” Joel smirked, finished his beer, and then went on to play a new game.

“If that’s how it is,” Joel said as he got off the couch, “This game is more important than me right Ray?”

“Joel that’s not what I-”

“No no, it’s okay,” Joel said acting slightly hurt. He walked to the bedroom and closed the door with a soft bang. Ray sighed, now he had to deal with a dramatic as  ** _fuck_**  Joel and a stupid fucking game with an impossible achievement. Ray pinched the bridge of his nose, restarted his checkpoint and sighed deeply. He knew today was going to be a tiring day, considering now he’s going to have to make up ignoring Joel later.

 

Behind the closed bedroom door was a certain man with a shit eating grin, Ray maybe good at video games, but this was one game he’d always lose.


End file.
